Go, rather than worrying
Go, Rather Than Worrying es la octaba canción del 4to mini-álbum, LOVE YOURSELF: Her. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Dollar dollar haruachime jeonbu tangjin dallyeo dallyeo naega beoreo naega sachi dallyeo dallyeo dallyeo dallyeo dallyeo dallyeo nan wonhae cruisin’ on the bay wonhae cruisin’ like Nemo doneun eopjiman tteonago shipeo meolliro nan doneun eopjimanseodo pulgo shipeo piro don eopjiman meokgo shipeo ono jiro yeoril haeseo beon naye pay jeonbu da nae baee tikkeul moa tikkeul tangjinjaem da jibulhae naebeoryeodwo gwasobi haebeoryeodo naeil achim naega michinnomcheoreom nae jeokgeumeul kkaebeoryeodo Woo naeireun eopseo nae miraen beolsseo jeodang japhyeosseo Woo nae doneul deo sseo chingudeul wassup Do you want some? Dollar dollar haruachime jeonbu tangjin dallyeo dallyeo man I spend it like some party Dollar dollar jwigumeong byeotdeul ttaekkaji haega tteul ttaekkaji Yolo yolo yolo yo Yolo yolo yo tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Where my money yah tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Yolo yolo yo tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Where the party yah tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Where my money yah? Where the party yah? nae iljuil wolhwasumok geumgeumgeumgeum nae tongjangeun yah mit ppajin dogiya nan maeilgachi mul butneun jung charari gyang kkaebeoryeo geokjeongman hagien urin kkwae jeolmeo oneulmaneun gominbodan gohaebeoryeo jjolmyeonseo akkidagan ttongi dwaebeoryeo mundaebeoryeo Dollar dollar haruachime jeonbu tangjin dallyeo dallyeo man I spend it like some party Dollar dollar jwigumeong byeotdeul ttaekkaji haega tteul ttaekkaji Yolo yolo yolo yo Yolo yolo yo tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Where my money yah tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Yolo yolo yo tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem Yolo yolo yolo yo Where the party yah tangjinjaem tangjinjaem tangjinjaem gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) gominboda go gominboda go gominboda go go (everybody!) |-| Hangul=DOLLAR DOLLAR 하루아침에 전부 탕진 달려 달려 내가 벌어 내가 사치 달려 달려 달려 달려 달려 달려 난 원해 cruisin' on the bay 원해 cruisin' like NEMO 돈은 없지만 떠나고 싶어 멀리로 난 돈은 없지만 서도 풀고 싶어 피로 돈 없지만 먹고 싶어 오노 지로 열일 해서 번 나의 pay 전부 다 내 배에 티끌 모아 티끌 탕진잼 다 지불해 내버려둬 과소비 해버려도 내일 아침 내가 미친놈처럼 내 적금을 깨버려도 WOO 내일은 없어 내 미랜 벌써 저당 잡혔어 WOO 내 돈을 더 써 친구들 wussup Do you want some DOLLAR DOLLAR 하루아침에 전부 탕진 달려 달려 man i spend it like some party DOLLAR DOLLAR 쥐구멍 볕들 때까지 해가 뜰 때까지 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO YOLO YOLO YO 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO Where my money yah 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO YOLO YOLO YO 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO Where the party yah 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 Where my money yah Where the party yah 내 일주일 월화수목 금금금금 내 통장은 yah 밑 빠진 독이야 난 매일같이 물 붓는 중 차라리 걍 깨버려 걱정만 하기엔 우린 꽤 젊어 오늘만은 고민보단 Go해버려 쫄면서 아끼다간 똥이 돼버려 문대버려 DOLLAR DOLLAR 하루아침에 전부 탕진 달려 달려 man i spend it like some party DOLLAR DOLLAR 쥐구멍 볕들 때까지 해가 뜰 때까지 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO YOLO YOLO YO 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO Where my money yah 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO YOLO YOLO YO 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 YOLO YOLO YOLO YO Where the party yah 탕진잼 탕진잼 탕진잼 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go 고민보다 Go Go Everybody |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Official Cam Stage Curiosidades * La canción se volvió popular entre las presentadas en promociones debido al baile del coro, el cual esta basado en el "Backpack Kid Dance", un baile creado por un chico norteamericano. * Esta canción en su descripción oficial en páginas como Naver, es comparada con canciones anteriores del grupo como Crow-Tit o Am I Wrong, debido a la critica social que realiza esta en su letra. Categoría:Canciones